


Peek-A-Boo

by TakeThat



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Tickling, cute tickling, daddy!Phil, little!Dan, nsap, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeThat/pseuds/TakeThat
Summary: When Dan's feeling silly, Phil loves to tickle attack him.





	

Phil knew that one of Dan’s favorite games to play was hide and seek when he felt little.

Never mind the fact that Dan was six-foot-three and didn’t have many places to hide, but Dan still tried his very best to squeeze into hiding spots and Phil played along, pretending not to see him for very long until he eventually “found” him.

But he knew Dan was in the lounge. He had tickle-attacked him when they were snuggling in bed and watching silly youtube videos, and little Dan wouldn’t stop babbling on and on about what he had colored that morning. It wasn’t that he didn’t love when Dan told him about the things he colored or his toys- he was just such an adorable nuisance sometimes that Phil really couldn’t help himself.

Phil snuck down the hallway of the flat, tip-toeing as he peered around the doorway into the lounge. 

“Oh, where could Danny be?”

There was a giggle and Phil followed the sound to the other side of the couch. A tuft of brown hair poked up from the other side of the armrest. Phil smirked.

“Hmm, he isn’t in here… Maybe he disappeared!”

He could hear a suppressed snort from the other side of the couch and he smiled to himself, sitting down.

“What if Danny never comes back home? What if he’s gone forever?” Phil complained, placing his face in his hands and making fake-crying noises. “I’m going to miss him so much!”

A shuffling sound and suddenly a presence was next to him.

“Da-“

“I’ll never get to snuggle him again!”

A panicked whine came from the person in front of him.

“Daddy, I’m right here!”

“Sometimes I can still hear his voice!”

It took everything in Phil’s being to not crack at what was probably the most worried look Dan was throwing in his direction.

“Daddy!” Dan was shaking Phil’s shoulder desperately.

Phil paused before turning on Dan, tackling him back while wrapping his arms around him and smooching his face all over.

“Aha! I tricked you!”

Dan squeaked and giggled loudly at the kisses, pushing at Phil’s chest.

“No, that was mean!”

“Oh, was it? Was it really mean?” Phil asked, sitting up a bit. “Maybe I should smooch you some more to make up for it!”

“Nooo, no smooches!” Dan giggled, wriggling as Phil smooched at his neck and ears. “Daddy, that tickles!”

“Mmm! You know who loves tasty little boys?” Phil asked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“Who?” Dan asked, smiling.

“The tickle monster!”

“No!” He squeaked, trying to crawl away. He tried so hard to get away, but the tickle monster still found him! But the tickle monster was too fast, as he was grabbed and flipped back over.

“Yes!”

“Noooo!” Dan giggled madly, putting up his hands as Phil towered over him.

“Yesss, baby boy!” Phil giggled, wiggling his fingers threateningly. “You thought you could escape the tickle monster earlier, hmm?”

Dan shook his head quickly, squealing when Phil squeezed at his sides.

“I’m sorry, Daddy!” Dan buried his face in his hands, wiggling as Phil moved his fingers up to his ribs.

“Oh, you’re sorry, huh? After you made the tickle monster hunt you down and made your daddy cry?”

Dan just laughed and squirmed in response, keeping his face hidden.

“Oh? Trying to hide from me? I can make you show your face!”

Just as Dan was peeking through his fingers questioningly, Phil hiked up Dan’s shirt and blew a slobbery raspberry into his tummy.

“PFFFBBBT!”

“AHAHA DADDY!” Dan screeched, lowering his hands to shove at Phil’s shoulders.

“Peek-a-boo! There you are!”

The tickling stopped momentarily, so Dan could catch his breath. But soon enough, he sent an evil glare Phil’s way from being tircked, and Phil couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s quite the evil look, little man.”

Dan scowled and hid his face in his hands again. Phil could only roll his eyes- he knew this game very well.

“PFFBBT!” He blew again, this time directly on Dan’s bellybutton. Dan screeched, unable to keep his face hidden again for very long. “Peek-a-boo! Mmm, the tickle monster is still very hungry!”

He nuzzled his nose up Dan’s torso, moving the t-shirt higher and nibbling along Dan’s ribs.

“NAHAHAHA!” Dan squealed, screwing his eyes shut as he tugged at Phil’s hair. “DAHAHAHADDY STOP!”

“Okay, okay, the tickle monster isn’t that mean.” Phil giggled, sitting back. He straightened out Dan’s shirt and the waistband of his sweatpants, giving him a soft pat on the stomach. He helped Dan hoist himself into a sitting position, giving him a few kisses on his cheeks. “You doing okay, sweetheart?”

Dan nodded, smiling and leaning into Phil’s gentle touches. “Yes, Daddy.”

Phil smiled, giving him one last kiss to his forehead. He glanced at the clock on the wall.

“Seems like it’s nearly snack t-“

“YAY!” Dan’s face brightened and he jumped up, sprinting out of the lounge towards the kitchen.

Phil sat there stunned for a moment, before bursting out at laughter. He would never understand how little Dan had so much energy.

**Author's Note:**

> [Ageplay Phanfics Tumblr](http://www.ittybittyphanfics.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Tickle Phanfics Tumblr](http://www.toomanytickles.tumblr.com)


End file.
